


Burgerpants the amalgamate

by Cargo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, burgerpants the amalgamate, first fic on here, got the idea from tumblr, i rushed the end, sorryyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cargo/pseuds/Cargo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgerpants didn't come to work which was strange seeing how he was in every day no matter how much he hated his job! What was the reason for his disappearance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgerpants the amalgamate

The more Mettaton kept glancing at the clock, it seemed to be getting slower. His worker, Burgerpants, hadn’t came in today yet! When Mettaton first hired him Burgerpants gradually began to hate the job but yet still came in everyday with no stop, so today had an off feeling.  
Burgerpants was not what one monster would call ‘loyal’ but if this was getting him his weekly pay, sure he is going to come in no matter how much he hates his job.. and boss how just loves! to bother the poor creature.

 

Mettaton at first shrugged it off knowing how the the emporium is normally empty at early times of day, but as the customers prowled in demanding their glittery burgers, Mettaton got suspicious. He was fine about Burgerpants being ill but at least notify him to get a cover up!

 

Having the information, Mettaton strolled his way to the monsters small flat home, ringing the buzzer a few times. Not very happy with the silent answer he got his way in the crummy place, pink boots smashing up the stairs in a frustrated way.  
Once arriving to the exact door, Metta loudly chapped the door now having no patience left in his circuits.

 

“Burgerpants? Burgerpants! Answer this door immediately”

 

Yet again he got an empty reply, no foot steps coming to the door, no mumble of the 'come in’, nothing.  
Feeling ignored Mettaton smashed the door with his fist, shaking it on it’s hinges. Yet, No answer.

 

After the shaking and rattling of the door the cheap door fell to the floor. Mettaton had never been in Burgerpants’ house, he had no need to be in his house! but looking around he could tell that Burgerpants should be living in a more healthier environment than here. Creaky floor boards, stains on the walls, really, Mettaton should have been told about this!

 

Mettaton slowly made his way through the short hall, wary that the boards could give in with any wrong step. A door with no handle was met with him at the end of the hall, he pushed it meekly and peaked inside.  
The room was dim and a bit shady but things could be seen somewhat clearly, like looking through dusty goggles, Mettaton’s robotic eyes caught a glimpse of a shaking mess in the corner of the room, He took slow steps towards the limp lump.

 

“Hello?” He asked cautiously.

 

The mess turned it’s deformed head to Metta’s direction, it had similar features to-

 

“Burgerpants?” Mettaton gasped out his vocal box.

 

Burgerpants let out a struggled sob as his body fully turned around, his arms dangled low like goo and his legs were morphed together looking like playdoh blobs and his eyes, oh his eyes dropped down his cheeks. Burgerpants’ voice came out in static like breaths with a sudden high pitch at the end of each sentence.  
“Me..MET..MettaTOn” He stumbled out. “WHAt.. WhaT IS WroNG with.. WiTH Me”   
Mettaton had nothing to say, his voice was tangled around in his shock as he tried to process what had actually happened, How could this have happened to Burgerpants?  
Mettaton reluctantly placed a metallic hand on Burgerpants’ melting shoulder, It oozed around his fingers like he put his hand in a bowl of jelly but he didn’t retrace, Burgerpants needed the comfort, Goodness knows what might have happened but he was sure he would find out! Being friends with the great doctor Alphys herself, the problem could be solved in no time!  
~  
Saying Alphys was shocked was an understatement. She was appalled, shamed.  
She shook and stuttered as she spluttered out her panic and her regretful past of amalgamates, Explained how see tore them from their families, promising a broken promise to them.  
Mettaton was in the situation of speechlessness again, he fist were pulled in tight as he looked at his dis formed burger worker, how could barely even manage out a proper sentence.  
He demanded answers to why Alphys injected the poor teen with the determination, getting the answer of the sobbed truth.  
Mettaton didn’t know what to do, neither did the doctor.   
Soon enough Burgerpants was isolated in the lab with the other amalgamates, never to be seen by the monster eye again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so pumped up to write this but when I got to the end I panicked and rushed it! sorry about that? but i hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
